No Need For Timmy!
by MachinationsDream
Summary: Timmy Turner has always been a very important kid, but just how important is he really? Crossover with Tenchi Muyo. Harem. Permanent HIATUS


"Space... the blackest and loneliest void in existence...' the hulking figure in pitchblack body armor spoke aloud, arms crossed behind his back as he watched the stars from the bridge of his ship. "It is in this wretched span of malice that I, Dark Laser, find myself living! It only seems natural than that the ruler of such a barren, unforgiving stretch of nothingness should be ruled by one similar to itself! Isn't that right, Flipsy?"

The evil dictator of several galaxies smiled down to where is faithful Flipsy the Flipping Dog action figure rested, on a mini throne pillow, which than bark it's prerecorded bark and back flipped twice. Dark Laser laughed with uncontained glee, which always made his subordinates uneasy, and with a flourish of his cape, spun around to watch over his men running the control panels.

"Jenkins!' the black one demanded. " What is the status of our goal?"

A mousey, gray-haired man in an officers uniform stepped forward. His stripes and colors recognized him as a Lieutenant of the Dark Laser Empire, and in his hands he carried a clipboard, with papers attaches.

" Sir,' he responded, flipping through the documents on the clipboard. " The unusually high power reading we picked up at 07:00 yesterday is directly ahead. It's power signature is off the charts, and what's most interesting is that it seems to be a down space vessel of some kind... I can't even imagine the kind of power it could have generated if it was operational!'

Laser nodded grimly. " Hm. Does this ship have a registration number or call insignia on it? It could be a flagship of the Jiraian Empire or the United Confederation or those scum in the Revolution!" he spoke, a ghost of a feeling prickling where his left hand used to be, thanks to the Revolution. His robotic arm's gyros whined as he realized his was clenching it into a very hard fist. He relaxed his grip as Jenkins replied.

Jenkins shook his head. " At first glance, it didn't seem to have an identification upon it at all, but after using deep scanners, we found record of an ancient serial number... I believe it belonged to the Science Academy, circa 5000 years ago, sir."

"Hm?' Laser took note of this information. That such a ship with that much power could be produced from students of the now defunct Science Academy, and at that point in time..." It could only be the work of _Washu_!" He exclaimed triumphantly.

"Bless you, sir." Jenkins responded.

"No you moron, I didn't sneeze!,' he said harshly, causing Jenkins pause. " _Professor _Washu. It has her named all over it, I can't believe it wasn't immediately obvious to me! This practically screams of that pink haired little _shrew_!"

"Professor Washu, sir?' Jenkins asked. " If you don't mind me asking, how do you know someone like that?"

Laser waved one hand dismissively. " Bah, it's a long story... I used to be a student at the Academy and she was one of my teachers...She was always just sooooo arrogant, simply because she was the smartest thing the Academy had ever seen, and she practically expected us to become the

same! There was just no pleasing that woman! She only ever acknowledged that brown noser, Kagato! And let's not get me _started_ on Yakage, that man was simply insufferable! But, again, that was hundreds of years ago..."

"Uh..."

Laser raised an eyebrow at Jenkins, who stared at him. "What?"

"I thought you were brought into existence from a comic book by the power of Timmy Turner's green and pink sources of mass energy? How can you know people from hundreds of years ago if you yourself are only about half a decade old?... Sir." he asked, cautiously.

Dark Laser rolled his eyes. " Well, duh, Jenkins, if someone as powerful as myself is brought from one dimension to another, that new dimension has to balance out the power differences by explaining the entity into it's own universe's history... So, _voila_! Instant backstory! It's really quite detailed too, I really can't believe I wore THAT to my senior prom... Ichk!" Laser cringed, and Flipsy barked and flipped, making Laser laugh once more, leaving Jenkins to absorb this in, and try not to be bother by his insane ruler.

"BAHAHAHJAHA! Now, gather a boarding party and have them meet me on the teleport deck! We're going to investigate this ship thoroughly and personally..." Laser commanded, and turned on his heel, making his way for the tele-deck.

The lonesome, dark halls of the gigantic ghost ship groaned from the shifting of loose parts and magnetic foot steps falling heavily onto the ancient metal flooring of the deck. Sparks fizzled here and there, the ship showing signs of hanging onto dear life, as if it knew that it had been crippled beyond repair, but refused to give in. Various lights and electronics blinked on to life in defiance, before shorting out soon after, but never giving up it's struggle, never accepting it's weakness. Dark Laser could respect that in an being, organic or not.

"_Don't worry, once majestic powerhouse of the galaxy,' he thought solemnly. "I will not let you suffer such humiliation in this state of disrepair... for I know..."_

" Locate of the bridge and lead us there! Once we arrive, I want everyone with the knowledge to do so to attempt to bring this leviathan back online. Understand!" Dark Laser barked out orders.

His troops made a quick, smart salute. " Yes, my lord!' they said in unison, and went about their tasks. The techies of the boarding party brought up their instruments, some rapidly typing into a wrist computer, others connects data ports to slots on the ship and hacking into the semi-conscious AI of the ship. The Tornado Troopers, Dark Laser's finest assault team, stood by on alert, their plasma cannons at the ready. The group of scouts stealthily scurried on ahead to report back the safe paths to take.

"Bark, Bark!' Flipsy said, back flipping once.

Laser turned his attention to his surroundings. " You feel it too, don't you, Flipsy?' he spoke softly to the toy dog on his shoulder. He gripped at his belt and brandished his laser swords, the red glowing tinting everything in the dark area the color of blood. " Show yourself, whoever you are! It's rude to be sneaking around like that!"

A chuckle came from the darkness, causing Laser's men to pause what they were doing a look around nervously. With a VWOOSH, the men from his scouting unit flew through the air and landed in a broken heap at his feet, thoroughly defeated, but not permanently harmed. Dark Laser turned his attention from the groaning soldiers to the figure who followed after them.

Sultry eyes of a unique color, brazen curves barely covered up by a long sleeved shirt too small, flowing, bouncy silver hair, and a voice that was distinctly feminine, and yet familiar to Dark Laser...From the shadows came a beautiful young woman, pretty enough cause most soldiers blatantly stare.

The woman giggled, smirking in a cunning, yet seductive manner towards that black armored tyrant. "Well, I suppose you would know, considering you were rude first, now weren't you?' she cooed, emphasizing her words with full, pouty lips.

Laser kept his guard up. This wasn't some random girl, seeing as she wasn't wearing an envirosuit. " Hm...Well, you've got me there...' he conceded. " I am Dark Laser, Overlord of 12 different galaxies, and soon to be ruler of the known universe! Who do I have to pleasure of addressing?"

The girl grinned. " My name is Kagato." she said simply, eying Laser with interest.

"Impossible! I knew that vicious little weasel myself, and you certainly aren't him!' the dark lord responded incredulously.

The young woman shrugged her shoulders, her sultry grin still on her face. " Well, it's true I was not him... and yet, at the same time, I am,' she intoned, giving a meaningful glance at Dark Laser. " But, alas, I'm not here to really discuss the details of my physiology, I'm here wondering why you've entered my ship without permission?"

The black armored individual flicked an index finger to the side, and the humming of charging weapons locking onto their target filled the air. The woman glanced from side to side, unimpressed at the display of soldiers that flanked her.

"Well, I'm sure you've already figured this out by now, my dear, but you seem to be mistaken...' Laser spoke, walked forward, leaning down to get face to face with the smaller girl. He brought his sword up to her throat, and narrowed his eyes. " This is _MY_ ship now..."

Nagato held the cold, black gaze of the intergalactic tyrant for what seemed like hours, simply peering into his soul, it would seem. Something about this exchange slightly unnerved Dark Laser, but he would never let something like that deter him from his goals. As if able to read his thoughts, the woman smiled in a feral, satisfied manner.

"You really are something special, aren't you...' she whispered in a confidant manner, ignoring the weapons pointed at her and reaching her long, slender fingers up to caress the sides of his helmet, an intoxicated look about her. " I have a feeling that you'll find...that we are _exactly_ has needed for a long time..."

Dark Laser blinked, having found himself in an almost hypnotic state, finding himself hanging on her every word, her every movement... Hm. He pulled out of her grasp, and signaled his men to stand down. They reluctantly obeyed, drawing up their blasters, as Laser sheathed his blade, hanging the hilt from his belt. He stared long, hard and searchingly at the woman calling herself Nagato...trying to make a decision on what to make of her. The whole time, the young woman simply smiled up at him pleasantly, patiently waiting for his next move. There was something about her...

"...What is it you want of me?' he spoke finally, his voice heavy with mistrust.

"Why, our goals are one in the same...' she responded in a melodious fashion, her eyes glinting wildly. " I want the death of the next Prince of Jurai... and you seem to know where the boy is hiding on Earth... someone you know quite well, it seems..."

The questions by her admission of knowledge brought to Dark Laser's mind were many, just how much did she know, was she somehow reading his mind? Stalking him? But, those questions could be put on hold as the realization of her assumption brought a lethal smile of malice to his black face.

"Timmy Turner..."


End file.
